


2 years from now

by ayumie



Series: Down the Road [2]
Category: Grimm
Genre: Dark, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://ayumie.livejournal.com/95259.html">5 years from now</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2 years from now

**Author's Note:**

> . Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44** for being my beta-readers. You are great, guys!

Title: 2 years from now  
Fandom: Grimm  
Author: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)**ayumie**  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Renard/Nick  
Summary: Prequel to [5 years from now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1047260)  
Warnings: Character death mentioned (not main pairing). Darkfic.  
Notes: . Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/) for being my beta-readers. You are great, guys!  


Monroe had been dead for three days and to say that Nick wasn't taking it well was a grave understatement. He had stayed long enough to talk to the detectives who handled the case and call the Eisbiber to take care of Rosalee. Ever since then, Nick had holed up in Renard's apartment, not talking much, but not showing any inclination to leave either. He didn't go to work, didn't even get properly dressed and only waved the housekeeper away when she offered to cook something.

  


On the fourth evening, Renard returned from the precinct to find Nick sitting at the kitchen table, freshly shaved and eating a slice of pizza. A second box was waiting on the counter.

  


“I ordered you some, too. Pepperoni and extra cheese.”

  


Renard hung up his coat and helped himself to a generous portion. He sat down and waited for Nick to speak. If there was anything he was good at, Renard reflected, it was waiting for Nick.

  


“It's not going to stop, is it? First it's two Hundsjäger, then four, then twenty. I'm good, but I'm only one person. I thought that if we lay low, keep to Portland, they'd realize that we're no threat and leave us alone. They won't, will they?”

  


“You could hand over the key.”

  


Although even that might not be enough. Nick would still be a Grimm and Renard would still be a bastard prince – each on his own a force to be reckoned with and together...

  


“Yeah, right. Because I want those people to have even more power than they already do. I want them dead, Sean. Not just those Hundsjäger, but the people behind them. All of them.”

  


“Revenge for Monroe?”

  


“Call it what you will. I'm sick of sitting here and waiting for what they'll throw at us next – for who will die next. It's time something changed. We'll make it stop. Once and for all.”

  


Renard drew in a sharp breath, mind reeling as he tried to encompass all the implications. It'd mean war. Was this what Nick had been thinking about those past three days? It wasn't as though Renard had never entertained the idea of open rebellion, but-

  


“We'd need allies. More than that, we'd need people of our own, people we can trust.”

  


Nick grinned, a humorless baring of teeth.

  


“That shouldn't be a problem. The last Hundsjäger I killed – I told him I'd cut off his head and send it back to Vienna. He just laughed and said they wouldn't even remember his name. We'll be different, Sean. We'll take care of our people, of their families – not just when we need something or it's convenient. We'll know their names and we won't blame anyone for circumstances beyond their control. We won't just be the winning side – we'll be better. For a time everybody will share the danger, but in the end all of us will be safe. That's worth fighting for, isn't it?”

  


It wasn't an approach Renard had ever contemplated regarding the Wesen world – however, it might work. A little uncomfortably, he remembered his own treatment of Adalind after she had lost her powers. Taking her in would have certainly spared all of them a lot of grief. Nick was looking at him, eyes dark, guarded. Renard held his gaze for a moment, unable to explain the small shiver that ran down his spine. In a way, this was the logical conclusion of all the reasons that had made him seek out a Grimm in the first place. There really was nothing to think about. Nodding slowly, Renard watched a smile spread over Nick's face, a real smile this time, bright and relieved. It was a start.

  


The End


End file.
